


A Boyfriend

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick learns his 'little girl' has her first boyfriend.





	A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it!

Being nervous wasn't something she was use to. 

Charlotte Laura Torres spoke her mind and didn't take anyone's crap.

Hell, she had made people start calling her Charlie when she started high school just because it sounded more badass. (It took awhile for her parents to begin calling her Charlie though, they exchanged a lot of looks). 

But yet here she was  _ badass  _ Charlie (okay so she wasn’t a real badass)..feeling nerves fill her as she was about to tell her dad, the guy who once made a boy who liked her cry when she was thirteen by threatening him, that she had a boyfriend.

Charlie peeked into the living room to see her dad relaxed on the couch, reading glasses on as he read some book. No matter how nervous she was, she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. Her dad wasn't big on reading (especially more now that he needed glasses if he was to read for a long period of time), but she had noticed it change more the older she got knowing it was her moms influence. 

“Dad?” Charlie asked, stepping into the living room.

Her dad frowned when he looked up at her. _Of course_ he had noticed the nerves she tried hiding. 

“What's up?”

Charlie shifted from foot to foot. “I have something to tell you and I  _ know _ you aren't going to like it.”

Her dad set the book down, leaning forward. “You never had a problem telling me or your mom anything before.” 

“Yeah well this is a..sensitive subject for you, and I know you'll be angry-”

“Oh god you aren't pregnant are you?!”

“What!” Charlie scrunched up her nose. “No! Jesus dad I'm a virgin!”

Her dad cringed making a disgusted face. “Ah no! You keep that talk for your mom! Ick!”

She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. “Seriously dad? I'm sixteen, I don't know about your ancient times-”

“Ancient?!”

“-But girls my age have sex all the-”

“Okay okay!” He quickly said loudly to talk over her. “Just...tell me what you were going to say.” 

“Dad...I have a boyfriend.” 

Her dad sat frozen.

Charlie frowned and snapped her fingers in his face. “Helloooo dad?” She huffed. “Don't think I won't toss cold water in your face!”

“Dad?!” Charlie shouted..he still sat there frozen with wide eyes.

“Anyone home?!” 

Charlie shouted back responding to her mom's shout. 

“Hey what's-” Her mom stopped short when she walked in the room, raising an eyebrow. “Uh?”

“Mom I broke dad!”

Her mom chuckled. “You told him about the boyfriend I'm guessing?”

Charlie gaped at her mom. “You knew?!”

“Of course.” Her mom scoffed with a laugh. “I may have been busy with work but not enough to not notice all the signs of my little girl having her first relationship.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes at the ‘little girl’ comment. “Well I told dad and I don't think he's even blinked since!” She waved her hands around gesturing towards him.

Her mom smirked. “Don't worry I know how to solve this.” 

She watched as her mom took out her phone, grinning as she held it to his ear and pressed the screen. 

_ “Torres!” _

Charlie giggled at her Grandpa Gibbs’ voice sounding loudly from her mom's phone. 

Her dad's reaction was instantaneous, he snapped out of it with a jump. 

“What the fu-”

“Nick!”

Her dad glared at her mom. “I hate when you use that recording.” 

Grinning with a shrug, her mom dropped next to him on the couch. “So Charlie told you.”

He frowned. “You knew and didn't tell me?! Wait-” He turned to her. “Who is this guy anyway?”

Charlie sighed. “He's on the football team-”

Her dad made a noise that had her mom elbowing him in his side. 

“-I know  _ me _ go out with a jock?” She chose to ignore that he made the noise for a completely different reason. “But he's not like those other douchebags-”

“Language!” Both her parents snapped simultaneously making her roll her eyes. 

“That's what they all say.” She heard her dad mumble under his breath. Her mom mumbled a sharp ‘Nick!’ in return. 

“Just give him a chance dad!” Charlie pouted, grinning inside knowing it always worked. 

“I-” Her dad groaned. “Fine! But I can't promise to play nice!”

She squealed and leaned down, giving him a hug. “Thank you!”

Charlie darted out of the room, phone in hand. 

* * *

Ellie couldn't help her loud laugh when Charlie left the room. 

“Laugh all you want Ellie, but I'm still getting Kasie to run a full background check on this kid, that's my little girl!"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever makes you happy Nick.”

Nick gave her a squinted look. “Sarcasm isn't cute babe.”

Ellie sent him a cheeky smile. “You  _ always _ think I'm cute.”

He frowned. “That's a lie, I don't think that when you-” She grinned amused when he had to stop to think. “-Okay fine you're right.” 

“Nick, I promise I'll let you scare him if he hurts Charlie.” 

He perked up. “Really?! Last time you made me sleep on the couch!”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “The poor kid was thirteen! And yes, but only after I had my turn.” 

Nick groaned. “Aw c'mon!”

She shrugged and leaned back into the couch with a chuckle. 

Her eyes then landed on the book resting on the coffee table. She turned to him with an excited look. 

“Yes I was reading-” He said, Ellie was about to speak when he quickly spoke before she could. “-No spoilers!”

“What?” She frowned. “I wasn't going to-”

“Babe you  _ always _ spoil it for me!”

“I do not!”

Nick gave her a pointed look. She sighed. “Okay fine, I do.” 

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. Ellie smiled and leaned into him. 

Suddenly a loud happy squeal came from Charlie's room making them both laugh.

“Well-” Nick sighed. “I guess I'll be a  _ little _ nice to this kid if he makes her that happy.”

Ellie gave her husband of sixteen years a fond smile. “Yeah, it's nice to hear her happy..and sounding like such a teenage girl.”

Nick nodded in agreement with a laugh. 

* * *

In her room Charlie laid on her bed grinning staring at her phone reading the worried reply from her boyfriend about meeting her dad eventually. 

Her parents laughter drifted into her room. 

Charlie hoped to one day have what they had, a love that never seemed to fade. She set down her phone to listen for a second, a small smile on her face when she heard her dad teasing her mom about something. 

She heard their footsteps as they walked by her room to their own, biting her lip to not laugh out loud when she heard them. 

“Nick don't make me shave your head!”

Her dad gasped dramatically. “That's practically a  _ crime _ Ellie!”

“Really because I happen to think you could pull off the bald look-”

“Oh that's it-” 

She heard her mom laugh loudly, her dad's laughter following seconds later.

Charlie shook her head with a hushed chuckle. They still acted like newlyweds, which could be sickening at times but it showed her that soul mates  _ were _ real because how could her parents be anything but? 


End file.
